Talk:Arc Grenade
Recent edit I added a line about Arc Grenades being effective for power combos, which was reverted because "it says nothing." I would actually disagree since I've played with numerous people who would rather spam Arc Grenades than even just alternate Arc Grenade->Homing Grenade/Incinerate->Arc Grenade which can be much more damage effective and grenade efficient (when using Incinerate). (Thelee (talk) 18:23, June 4, 2013 (UTC)) Arc Grenade vs Arc Grenade (earth) These are definitely different abilities that are balanced differently (see official developer multiplayer balance changes). Massive BSN post on narida's multiplayer class builder (which lists no barrier/shield innate bonus) suggests that narida's listing is correct. Anecdotal complaints around the internet after a balance change that arc grenade was "nerfed" suggests some people are running into the fact that their N7 demolisher experience is different than MQE. And, anecdotally since I heavily play both MQE and N7 demolisher, the N7 demolisher certainly *feels* like it needs the extra help with the +75% damage against shields bonus versus the MQE. I'd like to hear a discussion rather than a hostile revert, oh anonymous ip. (Thelee (talk) 22:50, June 14, 2013 (UTC)) :To express a bit of skepticism, have you tested it out in-game? --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 02:33, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'm going to have to say that we need to take this off until we can have some sort of proof. We really don't have anything at the moment, not even memory testing. Lksdjf (talk) 04:47, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright guys, the jig is up, especially since Lksdjf doesn't have an email linked to his account. This was part of a gamble of mine, pure and simple, to do some baiting. There is no reference because it's not true (though I was trying to find something with a thin veneer of plausibility). ::No, the barrier/shield difference doesn't occur between Arc Grenade and Arc Grenade (earth), that's why there's no reference attached to it, and if anyone has been following my edits (in a non-hostile fashion) hopefully they would notice that I normally judiciously reference everything. ::Simply put, I have strong suspicions about these sockpuppet IPs (since they come out very quickly to revert stuff, they always have the same style of writing, and they all seem to be quite familiar with this wikia and its policies) and I was trying to gamble on purporting to have some evidence but only if the anonymous IP logged in as an actual editor. I was also trying to do this before any other non-hostile editor would see what was going on and step in, but alas I went to see a movie and by the time I came back both you guys had already chimed in. ::Was this mature of me? Collegial? In the spirit of wikia? Probably not. But I was getting annoyed at the prospect that any moment I would have to go on yet another long revert war with IPs who I strongly suspect belong to the same person and wanted to find a way to get some accountability out of the coward. ::So, I don't know if this is worthy of ban hammer for me or not (since it was effectively deliberate vandalism on my part), but I'm putting it out there at least. If an admin feels like there needs to be some kind of retribution, I accept it. And I definitely won't be trying this again. (Thelee (talk) 05:34, June 15, 2013 (UTC)) I'm going to put this here as a closer to this comment thread. I am disgusted and appalled at the behavior of one particular user here. This was completely unacceptable behavior. No further comments in this section are appropriate and I am hereby closing this topic to further editing. Lancer1289 (talk) 15:11, June 15, 2013 (UTC)